Garchomp Days
by Mr.SoujiSeta
Summary: Cyrus is a 13yrs old, 5ft/5in, light blue hair that comes to the back of his neck and sometimes he wears glasses. He is not a Pokemon Trainer, not even registered, but he has a friend. A friend that's a Pokemon, he's a Garchomp and his name is Zane. [I do not own Pokemon or its characters], nor do I own Zane & Cyrus (Yu-gi-oh! GX names).


A story between a boy and his friend, Garchomp. Welcome to Garchomp Days. Enjoy~

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cyrus is a 13yrs old, 5ft/5in, light blue hair that comes to the back of his neck and sometimes he wears glasses. He is not a Pokemon Trainer, not even registered, but he has a friend. A friend that's a Pokemon, he's a Garchomp and his name is Zane.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zane is 6ft in height, friendly with those who are smaller than him. He's shy, eats a lot, weary of strangers but good mannered. Most of all, Zane is very protective of you. Zane has been in your life since childhood, you still remember it like it was yesterday ~~

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

[Flashback]

Young Cyrus met Same when he was in kindergarten. It was raining one Summer day, while he were playing. Cyrus spotted a blue lump on the dirt road, shivering and whimpering. Moving closer he saw that it was a Pokemon. The unfortunate Pokemon was a Gible and it seemed to be running a fever. Little Cyrus ran home with Gible in his arms. He and his mother nursed the little guy back to health. Ever since than, Zane has never left Cyrus' side.

[End Flashback]

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cyrus has happy memories every time he thinks of their friendship. Sitting in class, Cyrus glances out the window near his seat. In the shadows of the trees, he sees Zane - waiting for him faithfully like always.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When it was him and Zane in their younger days, nobody really noticed a boy exploring the city with a small hyperactive Gible. No one noticed still when Zane evolved into Gabite. However, all that changed the moment Zane became a Garchomp. He is big, very big, 6ft tall. A tall Pokemon wondering the city with a boy is pretty hard to ignore. Especially since Zane likes to wonder around your urban neighborhood - Lily Lane - and the neighboring city - Lily Square.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It used to cause some trouble, because: [1] there were no trainers in the city, so Garchomp was the only Pokemon around, [2] Zane likes to wonder around by himself, in the Square, the parks, alley ways... He would never do anything to get into trouble but still... and lastly, [3] Cyrus was not a registered trainer, nor did he have a pokeball for Zane. This was a big issue because every time they went to Lily Square, Officer Jenny used to complain. Unregistered Pokemon with no trainer is as good as a wild Pokemon, dangerous. Blah, blah, blah, lots of lectures there. After many, many run-ins with Ms. Jenny, she gave Cyrus a pokeball. Both of them still prefer to walk side by side - doesn't mean he doesn't use it when Officer Jenny comes around.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Snapping out of his daydream, Cyrus notices that Zane has gathered the attention of five fellow students. Zane is nice to smaller creatures but that extends to small children and Pokemon. He's weary of strangers and he can see the tall-tell signs of Garchomp's discomfort. His teacher and classmates already know the issue when he leaves class, he's also thankful that they stop asking questions. Even though Cyrus knows they watch what happens from the window.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The students are curious about Zane. They think he's a wild Pokemon, probably lost or hungry. Moving slightly closer they hear a low growl. Most are smart to stop - probably intimidated, the other two move forward. Cyrus stops them before Zane bites. Explaining to them that Zane is your friend and Pokemon, also exclaiming his discomfort around strangers, they understand. The students ask why Garchomp is in the shade, hiding everyday. Cyrus explains the loyalty between the two and the students love Zane even more.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They ask if they can get to know Zane more. Saying that it was okay during lunch, Cyrus herds them back inside school. All the while ignoring the students and teachers by the windows.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As lunch arrives, Cyrus finds himself sitting with Zane under the trees; with the curious group of course. Cyrus and Zane eat their favorite foods from the bento that mom packed: fried chicken, tomatoes, potato salad and greens. The students love the interaction between the two, smiling while Zane happily eats. They ask if Cyrus have any fond memories between them, so he shares~~

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

[Flashback]

Zane was always happy and hyper, just eager to play with you. Cyrus taught Zane how to eat from a metal spoon - without eating the spoon itself. Sure Gibles like to eat strange things like metal signs and street lamps, but your well expressed concerns were enough for your friend to notice. Another time Cyrus got in mild trouble when Zane dug holes in his mother's garden. It wasn't really much of a fuss seeing how they used the newly holy garden to plant vegetables. Zane even took his time planting seeds in the ground, while eating the rest. When harvest arrived, Zane was found in the middle of the garden... with half eaten zucchini and no tomatoes in sight! If one thing could be said from that, it was that Zane really liked his tomatoes!

[End Flashback]

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While reminiscing and feeding Zane tomatoes, everyone's eyes were glistening with excitement. When lunch was over Zane went back into the shadows. Instead of paying attention in class, Cyrus started daydreaming about his friend ~~

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

[Flashback]

Zane was waiting for Cyrus near the trees again, minding his business. Suddenly a group of rookie trainers descended upon him armed with pokeballs. Cyrus heard Zane roar from the window and ran out of class, generating the attention of the entire school. Cyrus made it to Garchomp before the first ball was thrown. Telling each Trainer off and blocking pokeballs, the fight started to get heavy. Cyrus was yell that Zane was his, the trainers were saying Garchomp was wild and theirs. The thing that made the fight stop was when Zane saw a deep bruise on Cyrus. Zane let out the mightiest roar of anger ever. Luckily there was intervention in the from of students and faculty to stop the fight. Cyrus was able to soothe Zane's rage.

Another time it was raining heavily and Zane was outside. Excusing himself, Cyrus took Garchomp to an old storage shed on school grounds. They spent a good portion of the school day together.

[End Flashback]

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once classes were finished for the day the two went to run some errands. Taking the scenic route home, they walked by a park. Children as young as kindergartens ran up to Zane. They squealed in excitement letting their parents hear their joy. Taking on the pleading request of children, the two stayed awhile and played. Young ones were climbing and petting Zane, while he growled out his approval. Once Cyrus got permission to let the kindergartens ride Garchomp all fun broke loose. Hovering from the ground slightly, while going at a safe speed gave them a thrilling time. It was the first time the children and parents saw a Pokemon up close so they asked questions: What kind of Pokemon is that? What's his name? Where'd he come from?...and so on. Deciding to oblige them, the two stayed till dusk; forget the now melted ice cream.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zane and Cyrus returned home to a nice bath and dinner. Tomorrow the family would be visiting a relative, auntie Joy. Usually when they went to visit auntie Joy, they'd leave Zane at the neighboring daycare cause of an incident (*cough - Zane ate her silver ware and furniture - cough*). Anyway, things were packed and everyone went to bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

[Family visit's over. Everyone's home!]

After a somewhat pleasant visit, Cyrus picks Zane up from daycare. Greeting the old man, he moves to the garden. There he notices Zane's looking nervous and tense, rubbing his claws together. Asking what's wrong Zane point down to his feet. Right there leaning on Zane's leg was an...egg. Huh? Picking it up, Cyrus ask the old man if he lost it or misplaced it. He tells Cyrus the egg belongs to Garchomp, to Zane! There are only small Pokemon here, no other Garchomp for it to count...so why? The old man says that some derpy trainer named Ash left a Ditto sometime ago.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leaving slightly confused and fucked, Cyrus takes a deep breath and looks at the egg. It's blue, has orange patterns and has small blue handprints. Noticing the heavy tension, Cyrus turns and smiles at Zane; silently telling him its okay. Zane relaxes and smiles back, shifting to protective mode over his trusted friend and egg. As they walk home, Cyrus thinks of all the new memories that will be in store.

~End.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So, how did you guys like Garchomp Days! This little story was a one shot I was thinking about for awhile now. Follow, favorite, review! Bye guys!

Also for those who know/guess/don't know, Cyrus and Zane are characters from Yu-gi-oh! GX. They're brothers.


End file.
